world of metal
by nahnah390
Summary: After a lond period of recovery, metal sonic comes back! He dosn't remember anything at all and is very weak. His reviver sends him to regain his strength, but does he have other plans in mind?
1. intro

Hey I'm going to try something new. This is my first fan-fiction, so I'd love to hear some constructive criticism, and would like some help knowing how to improve this. Thanks! BTW this is

only an intro, and that only some of the characters are mine, the rest belong to sega.

* * *

Revival

A long shadowy figure approaches an enclosed tube, he flips a switch and the tube slowly begins to open, as it opens the figure talks "I've been able to revive you after you fell through

the atmosphere. You won't be able to remember anything prior to what I'm saying to you, but bear in mind, you are powerful indeed. When you hit the earth, you lost so much of your

data that you will have to meet your original in order to function fully. You will find out more once you find him, but do not engage him in combat unless attacked first, do you

understand? … Metal Sonic." As the figure says this the tube has fully revealed it self to show it holds Metal Sonic. He nods his head to the figure, he responds by saying, "alright, if you

think you're up to it, your first mission is to learn Sonic's moves, good luck!" as he finishes this briefing the tube rises to the roof where a launch pod is prepared for Metal Sonic, as the

tube is placed in the pod, it sets it's course for green hill zone.


	2. Chapter 1

hey everyone! sorry it took so long got a little preoccupied with things. please feel free to

give constructive criticism and tell me if it seems long enough for a chapter. thanks!

* * *

When metal sonic landed in green hill zone, he saw nothing at all. He looked left, he looked

right, he looked in front of him, he looked in back of him, there off in the distance he saw a

little blur steadily growing larger. Now it was quickly growing larger, Metal Sonic wondered

what this blur was; it was growing ever larger and eventually… ran him over. The mysterious

figure spoke to metal sonic on his radio, which was conveniently placed in Metal Sonic's ear,

"there you have it, that was sonic the hedgehog's trademark speed." Metal Sonic scanned he

rivals speed and copied it. He was then able to nearly keep up with him. Something was

missing however; he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He then stopped to wait for sonic to

do something else, even though he knew it was a long shot. Sonic came rushing to a stop he

was at an edge of a cliff. Sonic noticed a line of rings; he then proceeded to charge up light

speed dash. Flying on the line of rings, he was easily able to make it to another section of

land. Metal Sonic then copied this move and noted that he might need this later. He was able

to follow sonic even longer eventually learning most of his moves, but there was one that

was missing. He contacted the mysterious figure. "I had a feeling you'd have trouble finding

this move," the figure explained, "unfortunately you might have to make an encounter with

him in order to get it." No sooner had he said that than metal sonic felt someone behind

him. Metal Sonic turned around slowly to find him self face to face with his target, Sonic, "I

have no idea how you survived the fall through the atmosphere, but if it's a fight you want

it's a fight you'll get," sonic prepared for a fight against his old rival. Metal sonic seemed to

be just like new, but something seemed different about him he just couldn't put his finger

on.


	3. Chapter 2

Sonic was starring at the face of his rival, eyes fixed on him. He noticed that his enemy wasn't taking the opportunity to give the first hit, quite strange for Metal Sonic. It didn't quite seem

to matter to Sonic. It was defiantly Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic on the other hand, was waiting for Sonic to make his move, waiting for the light speed attack. He'd then have everything he

needs. Sonic apparently had enough, because he decided to try his homing attack. Metal Sonic didn't need that so he proceeded to curl up for a spin attack. Sonic couldn't make a clear hit,

so he tried spin dashing Metal Sonic only jumped over him, causing sonic to hit a wall. Sonic had eventually tried nearly every one of his moves but nothing seemed to work. He was nearly

desperate, he charged up for a light speed attack, Metal Sonic knew this was what he was waiting for, but for now he couldn't think of a way to escape the attack, he realized that he

might just have to take the attack. Sonic released the attack only to find that Metal Sonic still was up. He charged it up again, but Metal Sonic was ready for him this time. He proceeded to

charge up the light speed attack as well; it canceled Sonic's attack out. Sonic was exhausted at this point, falling on his hands, and could barely get up. Metal Sonic walked up prepared to

help him up, only when he got there; a giant hammer hit him. Metal Sonic, who was launched into the air, was just barely able to get a glance at his attacker before hitting the ground. In

that brief moment, he got a scan of the move only to smash to pieces when he hit the ground. The hooded figure was able to track down what was left of Metal Sonic. "At least he got a

scan of another one of the seven, but this will take a while to fix," the hooded figure contemplated, it was time to make another metal copy, this time Metal Amy.


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks to Metal Sonic's efforts, Metal Amy is now operational, recently she was sent to the house of Amy Rose to see if she can learn anything, so far however, the most that has

happened is Amy helping Sonic get back on his feet. The only move that Metal Amy knows is how to swing a hammer, and the reason she knows that is because Metal Sonic learned it,

just before hitting the ground at the speed of sound. Metal Amy still doesn't know how to make the hammer appear in the first place. However, Metal Amy has observed that Amy treats

Sonic in a different way than everyone else; Metal Amy still is having trouble figuring out what this is. She contacted the hooded figure about this and he only told her, "When I

programmed you to copy the abilities of your counter parts, I also caused you to learn the personality of them." Metal Amy realized that just watching Amy wasn't getting her anywhere,

so she decided to meet her directly. The hooded figure decided to agree with her "I suppose there is no other way, you'll need to talk with her, unfortunately you lack the ability to

speak, and so you must communicate with visual language." Metal Amy jumped down outside Amy's door and knocked. As she opened the door she greeted "hello it's a pleasure to…

who are you?" Metal Amy waved he hand in greeting. A long silent pause filled the air, Amy not knowing what to say, and Metal Amy without the ability to speak. Just then the hooded

figure contacted Metal Amy, "you need to get out of there, Metal Sonic's previous owner is headed this way." Amy's eyes widened, "you're with Metal Sonic?" she questioned with a

harsh tone in her voice "that bully hurt my boyfriend, but I know you've been here for several minutes and haven't attacked me," as Amy wondered why this was, Metal Amy saw

Eggman's egg-o-mattic off in the distance. Metal Amy grabbed Amy's hand and sprinted off to hide, "hey! What's the big idea?" Amy objected, however she stopped questioning what

Metal Amy was doing after she saw the egg-o-mattic. "I thought I detected Metal Sonic's signal here, he must be here somewhere, badnicks go find him!" Eggman yelled. It was pretty

obvious to Amy that Eggman's signal was actually her robot counterpart's, in fact she even asked Metal Amy about it. Amy knew that they'd have to work together to get out of there, so

she summoned a hammer, a move which Metal Amy copied, and set out to bash some robot heads in. however there was one that was a little tall for Amy to get to, so she hammer

jumped onto it, Metal Amy copied how to hammer jump. Metal Amy almost had all the information she needed; she just needed to learn how to spin the hammer, which Amy was ready

to perform (because she was surrounded). After learning how to do all of Amy's moves Metal Amy was faced with a dilemma, whether or not to help Amy deal with Eggman. Taking Amy's

kind nature, she decided to help. Eggman, finally noticing Metal Amy, was shocked to see another metal copy, "so you're the one who's been giving off the Metal Sonic signal, either way

you're coming with me!" Amy, having finished dealing with the robots, knew Metal Amy would need help dealing with Eggman. As they both ran down the sides of a path Eggman was

flying his craft down the middle. "Mwhahah!" laughed eggman, "do you actually think you have a chance?"


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry for the hiatus I was just being as lazy as **** and couldn't bring myself to write (I'm pretty sure no one cared though). Case in point, this is an incredibly small chapter that has almost nothing to do with the previous one. On the bright side I've actually thought about what direction to take the story in and might actually have added a bit of "humor" enjoy!

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the lab…

The hooded figure had just finished his repairs on Metal Sonic, "as you have now accomplished your mission of copying Sonic's abilities, even if you were bested by a pink hedged hog with a giant hammer and anger issues, you deserve the reward of speech, SPEAK NOW MY CREATION!" the figure commanded.

"What hit me?" metal sonic asked, to which his master replied I just told you a hammer." "I thought you were kidding," "I don't kid, I lie to accomplish my goals."

"Anyway why did you call me your creation, I thought you found me?" "Um, yes but I've done so many repairs on you that you might as well be my creation." "Oh, also its inconvenient to call you 'the hooded figure' all the time can you tell me your name?" "You can call me … prime, for I am like you an original who has been replaced by their creator."

"But I thought I was a copy of sonic." "DON'T SAY THAT, DON'T EVEN THINK IT, HE IS **YOUR** COPY DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" "Yes sir. But I have other questions too," "alright shoot." "Who was my creator?" "The same weakling of a creator I had, Dr. Ivan 'Eggman' Robotnick," "so what did he replace me with?" "A 'more improved' version of you," that's terrible!"

"Yes, which is why we powered you up fully and create more metal originals, (I know I had him think metal copies earlier, but that was because I hadn't thought of a certain plot point yet) then we power them up fully and move on to phase two of my plan, but this isn't important now, what is important now is saving your 'chuckle' girlfriend."

"What? I haven't even met her yet how would you know that" "I just do now go!" and with that metal sonic was off to save metal Amy. What is the mysterious past of this "prime"? What are his true intentions? Why am I asking you a person who probably had either guessed who prime is by now or is just as confused as the cast? To find the answer to most of these questions wait for a later chapter of "WORLD OF METAL!"

* * *

See? Painfully short. Now please review with constructive criticism, but don't hold back. Also I'd appreciate it if instead of doing nothing to a story you just read... why not do something for once? No offence to anyone who regularly reviews things.

Sorry for the hiatus I was just being as lazy as **** and couldn't bring myself to write (I'm pretty sure no one cared though). Case in point, this is an incredibly small chapter that has almost nothing to do with the previous one. On the bright side I've actually thought about what direction to take the story in and might actually have added a bit of "humor" enjoy!


	6. Chapter 5

Once again I apologize for the long wait in between chapters, I'd probably update more often if I got more reviews. That wasn't an implication that was logic, if I thought people actually cared, then I'd try harder.

Also if any of you happen to have read my story before you may be wondering why I've updated the rating, and added drama as a sub genre, why? I'm not going to tell you about the rating, but I've added drama because I felt that the story might actually start getting dramatic at one point or another.

Also I don't like how I described everything last time so I'm just going to let you imagine everything, also the dialogue sucked. well I think I've prattled on long enough so here's a chapter no one will read!

* * *

Amy doesn't normally fight, well she doesn't normally fight Eggman anyway, but when she does its always to defend someone. Unfortunately there is no electric fence here.

Metal Amy only waited for Amy to make the first strike, as she could only attack with a copied move. As Eggman had anticipated for one of Sonic's friends to be anywhere always trying to stop him, there fore Eggman had built his Egg o' matic with defenses for anything that they attacked him with. This basically leaves them screwed.

Skipping to a part of the fight in which Eggman has them in his clutches. Just then metal sonic blasts through destroying the egg o' matic. He grabs metal Amy and heads back to base. Leaving Amy to be alone with a useless Eggman.

* * *

wow this is even shorter than the last chapter sorry but I can't write for crap.


End file.
